


Champ

by scarletalphabet



Category: NCIS
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble, Gen, Pre-Relationship If You Want, Random Tumblr Surprise Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 10:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletalphabet/pseuds/scarletalphabet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McGee reflects on Ziva's tough day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Champ

**Author's Note:**

> Spur of the moment fic to surprise a friend on tumblr. Who knows, I may even do something with it in the future.

McGee gently nudged Ziva's shoulder. "How ya doin' champ?" he asked. 

"Mrblehmm," Ziva mumbled incoherently, barely lifting her head from its resting place on his shoulder.

Fair enough. The combined effects of a brick wall and prescription painkillers would render most people immobile, so the fact that Ziva was sufficiently conscious to attempt to answer his question was an achievement in itself. He wouldn't blame her for giving in to sleep now that the doctors had cleared her of possibly having a concussion. Twenty four long hours of a stakeout without sleep (she had insisted that McGee sleep while she took the first watch, and every watch after that) followed by a one mile sprint to tackle a suspect into the dead end of an alley...he wouldn't even wish that on Tony at his most annoying. 

His musings were interrupted by a soft whiffle of a snore. She was asleep, evidently deciding that the stiff hospital waiting room chair would serve for a quick batnap while they waited on Gibbs and Tony. McGee slowly reached for his phone to check the time, careful not to jostle her awake. Hmm...they should have gotten there already, even if they had obeyed every speed limit along the way. Perhaps traffic was bad. He slipped his phone back into his pocket, silently urging them to hurry up. Ziva deserved to sleep in an actual bed, and it was his turn to stand watch.


End file.
